Bejewelled Dolls
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: AU. In an age where the world depends on the Dead and Sacrifices, the fragments of Tyme are scattered. The truth hidden from the public settles a heavy burden on those chosen to battle. In this battle. The Winners are the Losers. Warnings for character death and OOCness. *IMPORTANT!* STORY IS BEING REVAMPED, CH7 NOW UP!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Characters used from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise belong solely to  Akira Amano. Alternate Universe setting, storyline and any Original Characters (OCs) are all mine.

Beta'd by **Crystal Woods (my younger sister)**

* * *

 **Maius, Year 149977 - Arcadia Continent**

A small child with a puff of chocolate brown locks fidgeted nervously as he heard the mercy filled cries of his younger brother echoing off the walls.

The tiny one struggling to escape their father's devious hands.

The boy descended the stairs with nary a sound when his brother's hoarse shouts died.

At the bottom of the staircase the brunet began pacing in the hallway at a loss for what to do before spinning around to peek into the living room. The little boy was mildly horrified to see his younger brother seemingly dead with their father laughing loudly like a lunatic over his sprawled carcass**.

Nine year old Tsunayoshi Sawada wondered not for the first time, where on Zara Asa, had his decidedly normal father abandoned his sanity.

Eyes the colour of burnt umber landed on the little boy with a curious gaze, the man's victorious laughter trailing into silence.

Taking that as his cue, Tsuna began inching into the room warily. He hoped to God that his father wouldn't make a grab for him and torture him the way he did to his baby brother.

The man's lips twitched in amusement.

When the brunet was a safe distance away but still close enough to talk to his father without seeming rude, he took a deep fortifying breath.

His father blinked in surprise, already figuring out that his son wanted to ask him a question.

"H-Hey papa?" he stuttered. "Did you learn about the _'Hunt Millesimum'_ when you used to go to school?"

A purely startled look overtook his father's face.

"Papa?" Tsuna questioned worriedly.

The man shot him a strained grin before gently rearranging the body of Tsuna's unconscious baby brother to rest more comfortably on his lap.

"Oh, right… Its almost that time." the blond muttered faintly. A tone of grim recollection in his voice.

"That's an interesting question you brought up little fishy, papa practically forgot about it you know. When I was young the kids in my generation hardly talked about it." The man said with a shrug. "But apparently, every one thousand years there's this event for those Dolls that you're so fond of."

Tsuna felt excitement expand like a balloon beneath his breast.

"It's like a scavenger hunt to collect an item of some sort." He says unsurely. "I don't really remember what it's supposed to be or what it looks like, but it's a thing called Thyme."

He cocked his head with a confused look, "Or was it Time?"

His father shrugged carelessly causing the curly haired bundle in his arms to let out a croaky noise of protest.

The blond man patted the little one gently until he settled back down into slumber.

"But regardless of what the thing was called, this _event_ is actually a fight to the death amongst the Dolls."

The little boy's excitement popped.

"Fragments of that Time thing are hidden inside of the Doll's bodies and every one thousand years they weed out the _expired ones_. Basically it's to get rid of the older or inferior Dolls. At least that's what I think."

His father lost him at 'fight to the death'.

Tsuna shuttered, "But papa. Dolls don't die!"

The blond sighed heavily, " _Tsunayoshi._ "

The brunet flinched at the patronizing tone.

"You are a big boy aren't you?"

A meek nod answers him, "Then think about it logically."

Honey brown stared wide eyed at the man he calls father.

"Someone who isn't smart wouldn't notice it right away because of the popular Dolls that appear in our history books, but what about the _other_ Dolls? The wallflowers that lurked in the background, did you ever notice that they never showed up again?" he questions.

"Gone. Erased completely from the books. Forgotten because of the shiny new Dolls taking their places."

"Papa?" Tsuna internally cringes at how high his voice comes out.

His father was scaring him.

"Tsunayoshi, those Dolls you like so much are flawed." His father says darkly.

Tsuna glares at his father, "Take that back papa!"

"Those Dolls aren't meant to be around forever Tuna. With the Hunt coming up, even more are going to disappear. It's basically an execution event!" **"Lies!"** Tsuna screams.

His younger brother startles and blinks sluggishly at him, not fully awake to compute the situation.

His father's hardened face softens with regret at his harsh words but before he could say anything…

Tsuna grits his teeth and rushes back out of their living room space, narrowly missing a collision with the other house's occupant.

He ignores his father's and brothers' alarmed shouts and stormed off to his bedroom, the door slamming loudly after him.

.

.

.

The bang of the door rang loudly in his ears, even as his eyes began to cloud and blur. Tsuna locked the door.

Wide childish eyes land on his secret guest, the person standing forlornly in front of his small work desk jammed into the corner of his room. The brunet's unfinished homework was scattered across the top.

The tall figure dressed to the nines in a finely pressed white and silver three piece suit and tie, turned to face him, startled at his abrupt return.

"Papa was just being mean to me. He was only lying." He tried to say.

The aristocratic male frowned sympathetically, "I told you that you wouldn't like what you heard."

Tsuna's already wobbling legs gave out on him, "You can't be serious… It's just… I can't!" his words then strung together in the form of incoherent protests.

A disappointed sigh, "Tsuna…"

"Is this really what you want me to do?!"

The man flinched at his high pitched shout but said nothing to deny him.

The child's lips parted as if to speak but could do nothing for a moment. Only trying desperately to control his uneven breaths and shake off the numbness of his sudden fear.

"…I hate you." He says impulsively.

The man tightened his grip on the jewel topped cane. "I am truly sorry little poppet."

Tsuna fought back a sob at the way the words made his tiny chest ache.

The hurried banging made the two snap out of their sudden dolorous state. Tsuna could hear his older brother's angry-worried calls and his younger brother's hoarse pleading for him to open up the door.

The two no doubt worried about his yells.

Tsuna could feel the jack rabbit pace his heart was pounding away at as the man turned to leave.

"I hate you so much right now." The child choked out.

The man let his feathery white bangs shadow his eyes. Hiding the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"But for you, I'll still do it."

The man raises his face to stare at the child in shock. A single tear escaping.

"Only for you."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the rewritten version of the Prologue. I added and changed around a few things about it. Such as writing it completely from Tsuna's perspective, even adding a date and changing the title of the 'Battle Royale' cause it was too tacky. I even added the name of the Alternate Universe.

Zara Asa – The name of the world

Zara Asa has 10 named **months** Martius "March", Aprilis "April", Maius "May", Junius "June", Quintilis "July", Sextilis "August", September "September", October "October", November "November" and December "December" (I am using ten months to make up the year in this fic minus January and February as they do not exist in the story. Also 25 days make up a month).

Zara Asa also has seven continents called Zazibir (North Pole), Oceania, Arcadia, Sunda, Lativia (Equator continents), Rohan and Slaka (South Pole).

Hunt Millesimum- Thousand Year Hunt

* * *

 **Crystal Woods:** **As a side note Tsuna's dad and his little brother were only playing at the very beginning if anyone was worried. Twas only a tickle attack in which Lambo has passed out from lack of air :o

 **Crucifix HiME:** _*rolls eyes*_


	2. Chapter 1

**December, Year 149988 – Arcadia Continent**

 **Eleven years later…**

Iemitsu Sawada had been writing up a report in his cubicle at work when he'd gotten a call from one of his son's friends. If he remembered right, his cute lil' Tuna fishy had left him a note this morning saying that he would be doing a group project for his business class with the Rokudo twins in town today.

So imagine his surprise at having to receive a call from his son's cell number, only to be greeted by the voice of the female twin telling him that something as morbid as his son being in critical condition at the hospital. Because of a robbery nonetheless.

It took but a moment for the information to sink in and a corresponding three seconds for him to enter full on panic mode.

Hurriedly, he wrote a note of leave to his boss before rushing out of the building, barely managing to grab his coat and wallet on the way out.

He was lucky enough to get an empty taxi on his first hail out.

Jumping into the passenger backseat he dived for the intercom to bark a fearful, "To Shaille General, **hurry!** _Please!_ "

The driver's eyes widened in the rear-view mirror and gave the blond a curt, understanding nod.

They drove off without a moment's notice.

The distraught father immediately extracted a sleek blue card from his wallet and inserted it into a slot under the intercom to pay for the ride. He pocketed it once the card slid back out.

After doing that, he glanced worriedly out the window watching buildings zip by, not even noticing the nervous bouncing of his own leg.

By the speed the taxi was going, it would take at least ten minutes.

Iemitsu flinched when he heard his phone ring and immediately pulled it out, fearing it may be the hospital calling this time.

Burnt umber darkened as he saw the name of his youngest son 'Lambo Sawada' flashing across the screen.

Trying to keep any wavering out his voice he answered the call.

Before the man could say a word his son's panicked voice comes through and the man goes cold at the words coming out of his son's mouth, "Daddy! Daddy, I'm scared! TSUNA AND HIS FRIEND ARE **DYING!** "

As soon as his cry cuts off, Iemitsu heard the muted sounds of shouting and wailing in the background along with his son's panicked breaths. He must be at the hospital, he thinks.

But how?

Did the hospital call his home number?

"Little lamb. Calm down! I need you to calm down okay..."

Lambo makes a distressed noise but answers in the positive.

"How did you get to the hospital?" Iemitsu questioned as calmly as possible.

It must not have been calm enough because his youngest lets out a helpless whimper.

"Lambo was w-with big sister Kyoko i-in town. We were out cake sampling." Lambo was almost ready to shriek again when he says, "Daddy, there was so much blood...!"

'Lambo had been with Kyoko! They were there at the scene! She must have rushed off with Lambo and went straight to the hospital with him.'

Iemitsu's eyes widened, the taxi had just pulled into the Hospital's driveway. He practically flew out of the car, waving at the driver distractedly as thanks.

"Daddy just got to the hospital little lamb." He informed with a deep exhale.

Lambo let out a few semi-relieved noises through the phone.

Iemitsu darted forward without missing a beat, only stopping briefly to see which operating room his son was in at the front desk.

"Which waiting room are you in little lamb?"

Rustling noises filter in before his son's voice comes back through, "It's… the third one? Uh, y-yeah."

Iemitsu pulled the phone away from his ear and stares at his son's name worriedly.

"Lambo?"

Clearing his throat, Lambo states more confidently, "Lambo's in the third one."

Iemitsu sped up his jog and enters the Accident & Emergency section. He dashes up a flight of stairs and turns a corner before he reaches the hallway where the operating rooms were located. Iemitsu was shocked to see the actual bustle in the usually empty hallway. The scent of blood slightly overpowering the sharp smell of antiseptic.

There were grieving relatives out in the hallway, harried nurses and doctors consoling them.

The blond felt the blood in his veins freeze. Fear for the life of his first born clouding his heart.

But regardless, his eyes found his youngest child.

He hangs up after he locks gazes with the curly haired teenager and pushes his way through the crowded hallway.

When the blond reaches his son, he takes in the tearstained cheeks as well as the blood stains on his boy's shirt and jeans. He draws in his youngest for a well-deserved hug.

His boy could only sob.

.

.

.

Apparently Lambo and Kyoko had heard the commotion at the plaza from a nearby bakery that the two had been dining at. They had wondered what was going on.

When they had finally arrived at the scene, the situation had already been brought to a close and there were police officers and medical staff treating whatever victims that were on site.

Lambo had been the one to notice his older brother being loaded onto the ambulance among the frenzy.

In a sudden rush of desperation and fear, Kyoko had held up the medics briefly to inform them that she and Lambo were relatives, so they were allowed to ride the vehicle with them.

Tsuna hadn't been the only one in the back of the vehicle with a pair of medics trying to keep him alive.

Mukuro, the older twin and one of Tsuna's best friends, had been there, along with his younger twin Chrome.

Kyoko had quickly put her faith in the hands of the medics to save her boyfriend, and had instead taken to consoling the hysterical younger twin during the ride to the hospital. For she herself would have succumbed to hysteria if she hadn't placed her focus elsewhere.

.

.

.

Iemitsu still couldn't believe what had happened to little Chrome.

Stray gashes, a broken femur and a damaged eye.

The blood on Lambo's clothes had been hers he'd said.

Lambo hadn't had a moment to consider screaming and crying on the way to the hospital. He'd had to be strong for the girls, Iemitsu concluded.

So his little lamb pulled on his bravest face and became their pillar of support.

Iemitsu was so proud of him. So very proud that he let his son cry as much as wanted onto his shirt without reprimand.

He deserved it after everything he had suddenly been put through.

It was only thanks to the fact that his mind was still processing the situation that he had even remembered to call his adopted son.

The call went as much Iemitsu expected.

Reborn Chaos may not carry the name 'Sawada' but he was still a member of their family. They'd lived together for thirteen years after all.

Reborn had been so young and vulnerable back then, a mass of hateful insecurity given human shape. It was because of Tsuna that Iemitsu had fought tooth and nail to get both custody and permission for Reborn to live with them, but under strict conditions.

That was why it stood to reason that Reborn would be distraught over the situation…and that was putting it lightly.

Reborn was someone who lashed out violently when backed into the proverbial corner. And he always became especially vicious whenever Tsuna was involved.

.

.

.

Iemitsu stared down at the burning red rim of Lambo's eyes, the tears finally ceasing their rain. Then he turned to stare vacantly at the doors to the operating room yet from the corner of his eye he notices two familiar forms.

The girls were approaching them, and he had a hard time swallowing when he'd caught sight of Chrome.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the wetness of the blood, her clothes soaked through, and her left thigh settled into a sturdy cast as she was wheeled into the waiting room by the nurse. Her head and right eye was also wrapped tightly in gauze, yet the blood was still soaking through.

If her brother hadn't already murdered the bastard who'd hurt his sister, Tsuna definitely would have done it in his stead.

His son treasured his family and friends more than anyone, and he was quite ruthless when it came to protecting them.

Furthermore, his son would never stand for Kyoko, the woman that he loved, to have such a haunted look on her face.

Tsuna still hadn't proposed to the lovely girl yet, still working up the courage to get down on his knee and ask for her hand in marriage with the ring he'd carefully saved to buy for her.

Iemitsu almost choked up.

She took the wheelchair from the nurse with a thankful smile and proceeded to park the wheelchair closer to Lambo, who had woken up shortly after his father had gone rigid.

He gave the girl a strained grin and patted the seat next to him. Inviting her to sit with him wordlessly just as his son took to comforting the navy haired girl.

Kyoko gave him a wobbly smile in return and took a seat beside him. Eyes keeping a firm watch on the girl in the wheelchair.

"Sorry father…" she whispered.

Iemitsu shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for little doe. You did your best. Tsuna would be proud of you."

The slender girl froze, her eyes filling with tears.

He reached out an arm to ruffle the girl's honeyed locks. "But they need help from more than just the doctors. So let's pray for them."

"It's all we can do." Iemitsu trembled.

Prayers? Would praying really help?

Of course not, their God was not a kind one after all.

But even so, all four of them found themselves clasping their hands, heads bowed to beg. Praying for a miracle.

A half an hour later, their prayers were hopelessly dashed as both Kyoko and Iemitsu screamed until their throats went raw.

This was the scene that Reborn and his girlfriend had appeared to witness.

And along with their arrival, came the fabled Corpse Collectors and the abhorred Representative Official.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2

Reborn had no University classes at the moment so he had decided to spend his free time with his rose haired lover (seeing that a certain _someone_ left him hanging to play with the twins in town today).

At first he had intended for them to go out on one of their routine dates since the two had not seen hide nor hair of each other since the beginning of their exams but upon her arrival…

The air between them became charged and heavy with a strange seduction. And before either of them had realised what they were doing, clothes were strewn as they wrestled for dominance, whispers of challenge fuelling their passion. Licks and nips becoming heated until both of them had succumbed to the fire in their veins.

His groans and her gasping pleas accompanied the tantalizing sounds of slapping flesh.

He realised that he'd gone too long without her and now that she was finally here, writhing beneath him and fiercely yanking his head down for a needy kiss, he was slowly coming apart at the seams.

His carefully constructed composure shattered under the release of their combined tension.

Tension from classes, their employers, their families and the fear of the unknowns to face in the not so distant future.

They cried out their release.

Her body lay shuddering in pleasure as he languidly rode out his high.

She giggled at him, as if something had just occurred to her and Reborn hummed at her in question.

"We forgot the condom." She laughed.

It was a merry sound and Reborn didn't have the heart to tell her that it was actually a bad thing. So he just slid deeply into her weeping core and pressed a series of kisses onto her sweaty face as he rocked gently.

Her winter green eyes darkened and he smirked wickedly at the girl.

He jerked his hips in violent thrust and she struggled to breathe. They were both too overly sensitive after their release but that wasn't going to stop Reborn from being an ass. He was enjoying her yelps and strangled moans a little too much.

Ahigh pitched wailing sound echoed in the room.

Bianchi glared balefully at the cell phone lighting up from on top of the nearby dresser. She wished the person a gruesome demise as Reborn reluctantly pulled out from her.

He recognized the annoying tempo of the ringtone, it was his adoptive father.

A frown creased his brow and the raven wondered what the man could possibly want from him at this time of the day. Shouldn't he be swamped with endless paperwork at his desk by now?

He kept a hand on Bianchi's inner thigh, rubbing sensual circles to soothe her ire while answering the call.

"What is it Iemitsu? I'm busy." He greeted the man gruffly.

Multiple voices shouted hysterically in the background and he faintly heard the sounds of harsh sobbing. Reborn immediately straightened, suspicion crawling up his spine.

"Sorry." Was the hoarse reply.

That didn't sound like the Iemitsu he knew.

"I almost forgot about you actually, but the situation was really bad and Lambo was crying and now _I_ feel like crying." He heard the man suck in a fortifying breath. "Everything is so messed up Reborn."

The raven completely pulled away from his lover, muscles tensing, "What happened?" he questioned uneasily.

He heard the blonde's breath hitch, "It's Tsuna... He was attacked a while ago."

Reborn could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating.

"That friend of his, Mukuro, is in critical condition too. C-Chrome made it out barely okay, but she'll survive." He distantly heard the man add.

"As for the state they're in… I-I don't really know. The doctors haven't come out yet, and Lambo won't tell me anything in detail."

"What the fuck happened to him Iemitsu?!" No one would have blamed Iemitsu for flinching, even Bianchi jumped in fright at Reborn's snarl.

"Robbery." He rasped. "Tsuna tried to protect a little girl. They almost cracked his skull wide open."

Reborn, who'd been getting dressed with a grim look almost dropped his phone in shock as he heard the sudden frantic yelling in the background.

Before Iemitsu could get distracted by the noise he barked out, "Which hospital?!"

Bianchi, who'd been silently getting dressed as well, went pale. There was only one person, other than her, that Reborn would get frantic over.

She hustled into her discarded clothes.

After Iemitsu told him which hospital, he muttered a curt, "I'll be there." And hung up.

He turned to look for his shirt.

He caught a sleeveless jersey before it smacked him in the face. He turned to see that it was an agitated Bianchi who threw it.

"Hurry! I'll get your keys and bring the car out front." With that said, she sped out of the room and down the hall.

He wordlessly pulled on the jersey before shakily grabbing his sandals on his way out.

.

.

.

Every second that passed was a second too long and when they finally arrived at the hospital, Reborn barely managed to park his car properly before both of them practically sprung out of their seats. Violently slamming the car doors shut behind them as they ran into the building.

.

.

.

Reborn felt his stomach churn nauseously as they turned the final corridor. The final vestiges of the despairing screams fall flat and what they witnessed upon arrival was the sight of Iemitsu kneeling on the ground with a trembling jaw and a clouded look in his eyes.

The blond's youngest child was clutching onto the man's back for dear life while Chrome was sobbing wetly in her wheelchair a distance behind the curly haired teen.

And Tsuna's girlfriend of three months, Kyoko Sasagawa, was beside the older blond on the floor in the middle of a panic attack.

Bianchi ran to the girls' sides, both immediately latching onto her for comfort when they saw her. The pink haired woman did not bat an eyelash at the blood from either of their clothes being stained onto hers.

Reborn on the other hand, leaned heavily onto the wall, a shaking hand was over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. The mood alone was enough to clue him in to what had just taken place.

The doctor and bloodied nurse next to him stood awkwardly for a moment before reaching out to help the shocked parent and child.

After that, the nurse went back into the room to get rid of her dirtied overalls and take care of the bodies.

Reborn quelled the urge to retch the meagre contents of his stomach. He watched the nurse disappear behind the doors and quivered. The impulse to run into the operation room and really see if his little brother was truly dead was strong.

And he almost went and did it too, if it weren't for the three figures that had just brushed past him.

Two of the figures were hulking men hidden under a cream coloured occult cloak lined in gold, their faces obscured by the shadow under their hoods. In the middle was a man that Reborn recognized as the Doll Representative. He was not by any means threatening, but was well-dressed and fresh. He was wearing a steel blue suit and black dress shoes, his gloves and tie however were black but they were jewel encrusted with Moonstones. His black hair was gelled back and his face was oddly cheerful, eyes squinted closed and lips kept into a perpetual happy smile.

Trepidation struck as realization dawned onto him.

Reborn remained rooted to the spot, denial reflected in the abyss of his eyes.

When the doctor spotted the trio, the man's face pinched as he gracelessly rose up. "What brings you here Wonomichi?"

At the doctor's cold tone the distraught group raised their heads, then stiffened in alarm.

They recognized the group of three as well.

The slick man took out a tightly packed notebook and flipped a couple of pages while speaking, "Ho, ho, ho. Greetings my good doctor."

Wonomichi raised his head and opened sharp eyes, "As per usual we are here to collect the deceased Doll potentials registered within our database."

He happily continues, "As such we are here to retrieve the bodies of Mukuro Rokudou," Chrome let out a helpless sob at the mention of her twin's name.

"…and Tsunayoshi Sawada." Kyoko and Bianchi both made horrified noises.

Tsuna's father and baby brother weren't faring any better than the girls. Knowing what their retrieval meant.

The doctor gave a feeble look to the imposing men before shouting for his nurse, "Hilda, come here!"

The same nurse who Reborn watched go in, watched as she came back out. The woman stared at the men in grim realization.

"Please direct them to the bodies." Said the good doctor, then gestured for the men in cloaks to follow the morose nurse in.

The dirty blond woman opened the doors wider for them to enter. The door flapping closed behind them.

Reborn wanted so badly to follow them inside.

"Hee, hee, hee." Dark eyes snapped onto the giggling Representative with narrowed eyes.

"My, my, a fresh kill. A retrieval straight from the operating room." He randomly commented.

"We arrived just in time, how rare."

Iemitsu immediately rose up, "My son and his friend are dead. Show some damn respect!" he snarled.

Wonomichi smiled wryly in response, "They won't be dead for long though."

Iemitsu's glare did not abate.

The doctor sneered, "I'll bring the documents you need to sign already. So please, refrain from making any unnecessary comments to the grieving loved ones." The Representative giggled an 'okay' and made a show of standing innocently to the side with his hands at his back.

The doctor trounced away from the infuriating man.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, trying to compare the man in front of him to the one in the photos he'd seen in Tsuna's scrapbook.

The sound of pages being flipped distracted Reborn, "Our condolences for your loss, but as you are aware, those of whom have been registered as Doll Potentials are to be brought to Ouroboros Laboratory for simultaneous reconstruction and resuscitation. Once the potential individual has successfully become a Doll you will be given exclusive permission to speak and interact with them, but you can never again cohabit as your dearly departed will have a Contracted Master and will be required to live with them.

"It is also to be noted that your families will be kept watch as well. Current and future generations from your linage may end up registered as new potentials." Chrome clutched onto Bianchi and trembled violently while Iemitsu protectively cradled his youngest son at the man's pointed look.

"Of course, as the individual will not remain dead, you are not allowed to hold a funeral for their passing. Only if their bodies fail to be reconstructed will a burial be permitted. If such a case is to happen, you will be immediately contacted and the remains will be delivered to a morgue near you. The funeral costs will paid in full by the Government and _will_ be overseen by your Continental Royalty or figurehead."

Wonomichi nodded to himself proudly, "Hee, hee. That would be all. Any questions?"

Kyoko was the first person to speak up among the shaken gathering after digesting everything the Representative had said. "When?"

Wonomichi hummed questioningly at the blond haired girl.

"When will we be able to see Tsuna again?" she glanced at Chrome, "And Mukuro too?"

Reborn sucked a harsh breath through his teeth.

Wonomichi chuckled, "I am unsure of when, but according to the data, Tsunayoshi and Mukuro belong to a Set. So until the Set is completed, you must wait for word of their awakening. Notifications will come in the form of mail, or broadcasted on the intercontinental channel worldwide."

Bianchi tugged the blond girl closer for comfort.

Reborn and a few others turned when they heard the hurried footfalls of the returning doctor.

The doctor went up to the man with a clipboard full of papers and handed it over to Wonomichi almost spitefully.

"That was quick, ho, ho, ho." The man took out a green pen from his breast pocket and began examining the documents before signing them all with a small smile.

The doctor cast a worried glance at the pale group. Iemitsu noticed the look and gave the man a shaky nod in reply, signalling that they were okay.

The doctor was given back the clipboard a mere minute later.

The two cloaked men who'd quietly done their jobs of transferring the bodies and returning to the Representative's side without anyone noticing stepped forward to alert their superior of their completed task, and that they should depart now that their job was done.

The man chuckled weakly and nodded, but before he turned to leave he eyed Chrome and Iemitsu's youngest with a sharp gaze and a beaming smile, "I hope to see you both soon~!"

With that as his parting words, Chrome and the little raven burst into panicked tears. Well aware that the words were meant for them and no one else.

"Insensitive bastard…" the doctor spat acidly at the departing figures.

Reborn glared down viciously at his gloved hand. He never understood why Tsuna loved the Dolls so damn much. They were nothing but enslaved souls, forced to keep living under continuous contracts of servitude to strangers.

He hated their cursed system more now than ever before.

Reborn caught Iemitsu's gaze, the blond man hadn't come with his own car and when he turned to his lover, Bianchi was staring at him with begging eyes. Her long feminine arms were wrapped protectively around the two broken girls. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he waved over the blond man and his baby brother and then nodded at his girlfriend.

He watched his lover and adoptive father sigh heavily as they watched a weeping Lambo beg the doctor to let Chrome be allowed to come home with them. In the end, Iemitsu had been the one to convince his youngest that it would be better for the female twin to remain for further treatment and observation.

After that Chrome was wheeled away by a nurse, Lambo and Kyoko promising to visit her the very next day.

Reborn collapsed into the driver's seat, deaf and dumb in his own grief, only Bianchi remained an anchor as she held his calloused fingers in a death grip as the others piled into his car.

The doctor saw them off with a sympathetic gaze.

After dropping off the girls at the Sasagawa residence, and his adoptive family at their house, Reborn had drove off to the apartment Tsuna and himself had been sharing since they began College. Iemitsu's protests and pleas for him to stay with them for at least that night, to not stay in that place all alone, were all ignored.

Reborn turned off the ignition with a weary sigh. A fierce trembling that hadn't been there before was now rattling his bones. He exited his vehicle in a rush, storming into the small apartment building.

.

.

.

Desperately kicking off his sandals at the entryway, Reborn shuffled towards Tsuna's room, bypassing his own room. The door left wide open in his haste to leave.

Standing in front the door he tried to will the trembling away as he twisted the knob.

The door creaked open.

His eyes were oddly dry but the urge to scream was still stuck in his throat as he stared about the room disbelievingly. It didn't feel real…

Impulsively, Reborn entered the room.

"…Tsuna?" he called hopefully.

His heart pounded, mind irrationally beginning to think that maybe everything he'd witnessed was all a work of his own twisted imagination. Or some kind of sick prank.

Mukuro and Tsuna were often a mischievous pair, he reasoned. But this time their tricks had gone way too far, even for him.

"Tsuna! Tsuna?!" he bellowed while storming around the room. "Come out right now, I know you're hiding in here somewhere!"

Reborn glanced over the room in a wild panic, hoping that his little brother would just pop out and tell him that everything he'd witnessed today was a lie.

That it really had been just a sick joke.

Reborn wasn't aware of his breathing becoming erratic. He didn't even notice that the hurt in his chest was becoming increasingly painful, he just called out his brother's name.

Over and over again.

Tsunayoshi still didn't come out.

It was only when he started to feel light headed that the raven went abruptly still. Eyes wide and wild as the world danced and slowly faded into darkness.

"This can't be real…" Reborn whispered.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Crystal Woods:** _*yodels in anguished Vietnamese*_ I did not want to edit **THAT (the sex scene)!**

 **Crucifix:** I didn't know you spoke Vietnamese…

 **Crystal Woods:** I DON'T! Now I need holy water!

 **Crucifix:** _*snorts*_


	4. Chapter 3

_In Zara Asa, magik is cultivated by that which lives and breathes…_

 _Many are aware of this and many often wish to exploit or misuse its plentiful power. Nothing about this has changed, not in the past, and certainly not in the future, as magik is and will always be considered a force of nature, a power that can easily be used to influence the state of events by negative forces._

 _-D_

* * *

 **October, Year 149999**

 **Twelve years later…**

A suited man adorned with moonstones frowned lightly as he browsed through the statuses of the sleeping children. The light of the monitor casting a pallid glow across the chamber's surfaces.

The black haired male gazed upwards at the ceiling where a mass of jagged crystal grew.

The children's souls had properly latched onto the vessels he knew, but they could not awaken on their own unless their bodies had filtered in the minimum amount of raw mana to jumpstart their own mana production.

Multiple specially made tubes were attached to the milky crystal's base as it ran from the ceiling and into the Dolls where the soft metal was melded within their skin. Feeding the little ones just enough life force to revive them. The colourless light travelled down the length of the tubes while the unattached tubes hung darkened and devoid of purpose like the hanging branches of a willow tree.

Through the clear cover of the pods, Wonomichi turned to gaze at some of the children. Their peaceful expressions made a genuine smile curl his lips, though his eyes held a touch of apprehension. Wonomichi was very worried about the newest batch of Dolls and their negative reactions to having been brought back to life against their will.

Though his worries may be unfounded as many rebirths were usually met with cries of joy and gratitude. But there were also the odd ones who despised the very idea of continuing life and remaining bitter about it for centuries.

The Mortals, were right to some extent in their assumption of the Hunt being an execution game. Though originally, the Hunt was never meant to be such a thing…

Wonomichi opened his slanted eyes and the small man looked all the more menacing.

He was rarely capable of showing his own anger but whenever his switch would flip, it was most likely for one of two reasons.

Fuzzy memories of his younger years flashed beneath his eyelids.

Wonomichi let out a shuddering exhale, completely missing the loud whirr of the automated door sliding open, too busy reliving tainted memories.

So when someone had brazenly touched his shoulder, he had instantly lashed out.

Droplets of powdered crimson fell splat on the ivory floors and the Representative almost screamed in terror when he realized just whom he had cut.

The white haired man winced as he cradled his bleeding palm. His pristine white gloves, soiled with tiny splotches of red.

"My Lord!" he cried. "I am so very sorry! I was not paying much attention to my surroundings."

The other man gave a pained chuckle, "I noticed. You didn't respond to me even when I had called your name."

Wonomichi bowed his head in shame, "I am truly sorry my Lord."

"It is fine old friend. See?" the man says gesturing to his exposed flesh. "It has already healed."

His Lord was not lying. Wonomichi had seen the wound as it pulled itself close.

"But it must hurt…" the man groaned despairingly.

"It does." The man admits, "But I am much more concerned about the well-being of these children. I believe tonight is when they will be awakening, correct?"

Wonomichi stared briefly at the little ones before turning back to face the computer he had been looking through. "Of course they are. Everything seems to be in order with the little ones."

His Lord approached him, standing quietly at his side.

"By the way my Lord…" he says suddenly. "Is it okay for you to be visiting so often when the final preparations for the Hunt are being dealt with?"

The white haired man gave a huff. "They don't need me to dog their every move do they? They should be fine for a few hours." He says dismissively.

Wonomichi giggled. "You are so mean milord."

The smaller man pulls up the profiles for the children and quickly accesses their status fields so that it would show upon the screen simultaneously.

Mana levels, factor levels, even their weapon types and the strength stats for each child were stable. Quickly checking the awakening times the white haired man sighed in relief.

"It seems all will be well. Though I cannot say for certain once they awaken." He says uncertainly.

Wonomichi opened his eyes in surprise, "Why is that?"

The wisp of a man pointed to a particular status from one of the children. Wonomichi looked for a moment, truly not noticing anything at first until he compared it to the others.

 _The mana levels were too low!_

Wonomichi stiffened when he heard the man sigh. Half expecting to be scolded from missing something so obvious.

His Lord sighed, "There was a reason as to _why_ I asked for this child to be tuned earlier than the rest of the others."

"He needs to absorb more mana compared to the others." Wonomichi mutters in realization. "The amount he needs to absorb is unknown so that must mean the estimated time for his awakening is..."

"Undetermined." The man sighs again.

"Will this affect the other children?" Wonomichi questions in concern.

"Not likely, it may cause a slight strain in their resonance but it is not something to worry about. Their bond seems rather strong." He comments lightly.

Wonomichi turned to stare at the screen in curiosity and almost gawked at the number he'd overlooked at the bottom of their profiles.

 **Resonance Level:** _**100%**_

Wonomichi was baffled. For the first time in centuries, there was a Doll Set with a one hundred percent synchronization rate. _Impossible!_

His Lord chuckled. "You are like an open book my old friend. Your disbelief is quite palpable."

Wonomichi could not look him in the eye.

The chuckling persisted, "Oh come now. There is little need to be embarrassed."

The smaller man huffed in response, "I am well aware milord."

The two then spent a companionable silence exchanging detailed reports and debating on what type of Masters would be compatible with the sleeping Dolls.

.

.

.

Well into the night his Lord had long since left, and as of now Wonomichi was still keeping a vigilant watch upon the children. Often glancing from the monitors to their peaceful faces with growing anticipation.

However, he hadn't been the only one excited.

 **5…**

The Port Doctors crammed within the chamber were restlessly keeping themselves busy as they waited for the little ones to wake up.

 **4…**

Wonomichi bit his lip as he quickly read over the information from the document his Lord had given to him. A conflicted expression suddenly crawling onto his face.

 **3…**

The slow blinking of the red light on the pod switched to a solid green with a long 'beep'. Everyone in room held their breath for a brief moment, eyes widened like deer caught in the headlights before they sprang into action.

 **2…**

The idle monitors within the room became operational as a computer generated voice announced the cutting off of the mana supply.

The tubes injected into the pods all self-ejected as the thick plastic covers lifted to expel a gust of frigid air.

 **1!**

" _ **Resuscitation Complete."**_ Announced the generated voice.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4

With a soft whirring, the lids of six pods slowly began to rise and the doctors rushed apart. Most were running towards the computers and equipment while a select few grabbed towels for the Dolls, the remaining doctors hovering with their special medical tools should anything go amiss.

Pained moans peppered the air as the little ones jerked, trying to coordinate their heavy bodies. It was slow going but one by one they all began to rise up.

Several of the Dolls were already surveying the chamber with both wonder and suspicion before landing on their fellows in apparent confusion.

All except for two black haired Dolls who had seemingly understood the gravity of their current situation as they accepted, or in the scowling Doll's case, snatched, the offered towels.

.

.

.

It was like he had been watching a movie and someone pressed the skip button on him.

Mukuro Rokudo was startled into wakefulness, his last memory being the moment he died on that thrice damned operating table. That god forsaken robbery taking everything away from him.

He remembered screaming brokenly at the doctors, telling them to forget about him and save his dying friend.

He remembered watching that friend's honey brown eyes grow dim as the life left him empty.

He remembered staring at that friend's dead body, nothing else mattering to him in that moment even when his own life ended shortly thereafter.

All he could see was his failure lying dead on a table. The image practically engraved into his retinas for all eternity.

Now all of a sudden he has an armful of his beloved twin sister, naked as the day they were born. She curled against him crying tears of happiness, but all that he could think about was Tsunayoshi. The only one he failed to protect.

.

.

.

Like her brother, Chrome had been startled upon her awakening but as she sat up and looked around she became confused and scared. All she could remember was asking Kyoko if she could take a nap on her living room couch and then all of a sudden, the navy haired girl was waking up in this strange place.

Chrome was unaware of the fact that she had died at all until she felt something soft twitch against her bare skin. Flinching, she turned to look at whatever it was and let out a gasp when she locked gazes with a pair of very familiar heterochromatic eyes.

She could tell he was in distress but she didn't care! Happiness surged throughout her body.

Her brother was here! Her brother was here with her! He was alive!

No tears fell from her eyes, she was no longer capable of producing them, but she still cried as she clung to her twin.

.

.

.

The white haired boy found it ironic that he hadn't let out a peep since he'd woken up. Considering the loud and expressive person he'd been.

But since all he could feel was excruciating phantom pain, clenching his teeth was all he could do to stop the screams from rumbling past his throat. His body was fine though so he didn't really understand why he was in so much agony, until he tried remembering why he felt like that in the first place.

Cold rage radiating from his attacker, and bolts of hot white pain as a short blade was rammed repeatedly into his chest and stomach.

 _Oh._ He thought dispassionately. _I was killed._

.

.

.

Green eyes snapped open in shock and the startled boy almost fell right out of his pod in disorientation.

Clutching the edge of whatever he was in, he prevented himself from rolling right onto the floor and sat up woozily.

Something had hit him hard in the head and he ended up falling forward; that was all he could recall.

But now that he remembered it, the phantom pain throbbed at the back of his head and the sudden nausea made his stomach feel upset enough to make the bile crawl up his oesophagus. But nothing made it pass his lips. Which the curly haired boy found weird because whenever he felt like puking, he'd puke. Whether it was from stress or sickness.

Breathing slowly he cracked open an eye and found that his vision hadn't blurred at all and was seeing everything as if it were in HD. Curiously, he observed everything around him with a clinically detached gaze.

The boy froze however when he registered exactly what he was seeing.

A cold _white_ room filled with monitors, people in white _lab coats_ , naked Dolls with their cores exposed, cyro pods arranged to face each other in a wide circle and…

He felt himself tense up in alarm when a suspicion made itself known. His fingers rooved and traced his entire body, hoping against hope that he was wrong.

Lambo shrieked when his fingers brushed against what felt like raised skin and smooth stone.

.

.

.

Not even a full minute had passed before everyone in the chamber nearly jumped a foot in the air.

A blood curdling scream worse than Lambo's horrified shriek pierced the air.

 **Pain.** Shock. _Disgust._

 **Blood.**

 **L** o **T** s **o** F **_b_** _Lo **Od**_. _M **o** Re pA **i** N._

The silver haired Doll was screaming and thrashing violently. Reliving his last moments as if it was still continuing.

And when he felt the large and calloused hands of a man forcibly attempt to hold him down, he started begging and sobbing to be let go. Causing the doctors trying to restrain the hysterical Doll to wince in sympathy.

The teen could still see the face of the sick fuck ramming his nasty cock into his torn and bleeding ass. The bastard's friends were doing the same to his poor juniors.

Juniors who were expecting him to be the adult, to be the one to make sure they'd be safe and sound. He was their fucking club president and look at what shit he'd gotten them into.

 _'Someone! Anyone! Please save them!' he wanted to cry._

The last thing he remembered was being abruptly stabbed in the throat.

.

.

.

The doctors let out startled curses as the Ruby Doll suddenly began convulsing and choking on air.

"Hayato!" screamed the curly haired Doll.

Lambo jumped out of his pod, legs working just fine as he ran towards the aid of the other Doll. Tiny fingers clutched at the towel around him before it fell off when he jumped straight into the other pod causing the doctors who were restraining the Doll to make way.

He agitatedly knocked away the doctors' hands from the silver haired Doll.

With caution they allowed him to manoeuvre the Doll before Lambo began shaking the other and screaming his name loud enough to, ironically, wake the dead.

Hayato went still, his choking had stopped but he was still breathing harshly. Pulling in air that he probably didn't need.

"Lambo..?" he croaked.

Lambo's green eyes closed in relief as he hugged the pale boy close, "Yeah Haya, it's me."

The silvered haired Doll quivered, "Lambo…" he husked.

"Yeah?"

Hayato grasped onto the fluffy towel that was draped again across Lambo's back, "I-I fucked up. I f-fucked up b-big time…" he whispered hoarsely.

The curly haired Doll pulled away with a frown, "I don't care if you fucked up Haya. It doesn't matter anymore." He says bitterly. "We're still here you know. We can still fix your _fuck up_. We're not dead yet."

The other Doll raised his head, face twisted in confusion, "Huh?"

Hayato was closely echoed by another Doll who looked somewhat embarrassed when Lambo's attention went to her.

He took one look at the two siblings, memories of happier times teasing his senses. Lambo gawked at the twins huddled together in the same pod, "Sister Chrome?! Muku-idiot?!"

The long haired 'Muku-idiot' glared at the familiar barb and Chrome smiled happily at the sight of the curly haired boy now that she was sure she recognised him.

Hayato inhaled softly in surprise, "You know them?"

Lambo stared at Hayato in shock, "You don't?"

Hayato returned the look with bemusement.

Lambo made some strange hand motions, gesturing vaguely at the twins. "Remember when big brother died? He was on some kinda assignment with sister Chrome and Muku-idiot. The _bad thing_ happened and Tsuna and Muku-idiot died. Sister Chrome died from some cardi-something or the other a week later! I've known them since I was in grade school!" he took a breath. "Remember yet? He told you about them right? They're Tsuna's best friends!"

That extremely jilted explanation caused quite a few eyebrows to shoot up.

Hayato's face was pinched but there was recognition in his gaze, "Oh, right. Tsunayoshi did mention having friends by their description."

A soft gasp came from the female twin, "By any chance are you Boss' penpal?"

Hayato, who'd still been breathing rather heavily, stopped breathing altogether. Mint green eyes looked almost watery as a trembling smile forced his lips to quirk upward, "H-he talked about me…?"

There was a scoff from the scowling Doll, "The little animal mentioned you every month."

Lambo eyes were on the verge of popping right out his head, "Oh my god! Stalker-bari is here too?!" he whisper-screamed in horror. Chrome giggled when she heard him.

Throwing his gaze onto the remaining Dolls Lambo almost wheezed.

The white haired Doll who was being tended to by a pair of doctors let out a stuttering breath as the pain in his chest eased up.

"Hey there Lambo. Extremely surprised to see so many familiar faces here." He said while waving at the curly haired Doll.

A sheepish laugh escaped the last Doll, "My words exactly. Although, I don't exactly know what's going on."

Lambo sputtered, "As dim-witted as ever you baseball brained doofus!"

Chrome tilted her head in confusion, but before she could question the identity of the cheery looking Doll, her twin reached out and held fast onto her thin forearm, a shocked look crawling onto his face. The black haired Doll frowned at the reaction of the male twin and noticed that he was staring at something with a frightening amount of intensity.

The other Dolls noticed as well and turned to see what he was staring at.

Hayato went boneless in Lambo's arms as he instantly recognised the sleeping face in the only unopened pod.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5

The glass lid was slightly misty, wisps of white circulating, trapped within the pod. The tanned skin of the Doll looked quite fair as he lay sleeping unaware of the distress he was causing the awakened Dolls.

Lambo swallowed thickly at the sight of the brown haired Doll.

"Big brother…?" he whimpered.

Someone cleared their throat and the Dolls came out of their sudden daze, feeling mildly startled.

"Good morning my dears. I'm glad you all seem to be taking your awakening well." A familiar voice twitters.

Lambo and Chrome literally felt a chill crawl up their spine at the sight of Wonomichi, both Dolls clutching at Hayato and Mukuro respectively. Both of whom were confused at the reaction.

The white haired Doll cocked an eyebrow at the Representative, "I can't speak for the others but I'm extremely surprised to even be alive." He answered, his voice deep and raspy.

The menacing Doll gave a low grunt in agreement.

Wonomichi chuckled quietly, "I can only imagine what you must be feeling." The man's sharp eyes opened slightly to peer at his notebook. "According to the cause of death for most of you, you all may still be feeling the dredges of trauma caused by your respective deaths."

Hayato grimaced. His body was still trembling with pain and terror even as Lambo tightened his arms around him as if to reassure him of his current safety.

"As we are on that topic please raise your hands if you feel unwell. The good doctors here would very much like to ease your sufferings for you." The Representative says gesturing to the hovering group of jittery doctors.

Hayato let out a shuttering breath and slowly raised a hand. A female doctor perked in attention and made to approach the silver haired Doll.

Seeing that someone taken the initiative to indicate their discomfort the cheery Doll raised his hand as well, loudly announcing that he felt like someone had shoved a harpoon through his head.

Many grimaced at the mental imagery his admission had envisioned.

Sighing at the other Doll's comment Mukuro slowly closed his eyes and rose his hand almost shamefully.

His sister gasped softly, "You were hurting? Why didn't you say anything?"

Mukuro swallowed abortively, "I don't care about the pain. I… I just wanted to find Tsunayoshi." He paused to stare at the unopened pod through his lashes and turned to the Representative "Why isn't he awake?"

His sudden question had the other Dolls snapping their gazes to the man in question. Their eyes both wide and questioning.

The Representative sighed, watching as the doctors dipped into their pockets to retrieve their standard gilded wands with fully charged sodalite gemstones.

Wonomichi hummed in thought as he tried find the best way to break it to the little ones about why the last member of their group was still frozen in slumber.

Shrugging he decided to tell them as it were, "The reason why he has not awakened is because of low mana levels."

The cherry Doll silently repeated the last bit in confusion.

"Mana levels?" whispered the only female Doll.

"Mana is basically one's life force or energy, it is the source of magik present in all living things. But as he is dead, there is little to no mana present within the body. That being said, he needs a lot of energy to wake up. Much more energy than the rest of you did."

The white haired Doll frowned, "Didn't you wake us up no problem? Can't he wake up the same way we did?"

Wonomichi laughed airily. "Not at all! To be honest, none of you would even be awake right now if you hadn't absorbed the right amount of energy."

While he had been talking the three doctors had lit their wands and let the gem hover over the core gems of the three Dolls, the shimmering blues and whites of the magik filtered into the core. There was a collective sigh that made the other doctors within the chamber smile.

Lambo bit his lip and muttered, "So it's… We're being charged like a cell phone?"

"Not so." The curly haired Doll flinched as the Representative responded to his words. "You would not need continuous charging like a battery would. This is a 'one and done' procedure." he tilted his head. "Since your mana was under the impression that you've all died it has stopped its energy flow. What we do here, is try to jumpstart your mana into producing its own energy once again."

Hayato slowly rubbed his arms as he tried to process what had been said, "I… suppose that's understandable. But _when_ will he wake up?" The kindly doctor who had been attending to him retracted his wand as the last of the magik was absorbed into his cores.

Both Lambo and Hayato watched curiously as the red core glittered more than the other gems littering his stomach.

Wonomichi gave a weary little sigh, "I do not know. It was determined that he may remain in slumber a number of days before awakening, but it could take weeks for all that we know."

"The good doctors were made aware of his special circumstances and had set his awakening much earlier compared to the rest of you but it seemed that it had not been early enough. I am truly sorry to tell you this, but your Set Leader will not be joining you for quite some time." He says contritely.

Lambo felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck right through him, " ** _Set Leader?!_** You can't be implying that we're apart of a Doll Set! **_Are you?!_** " he screeched.

Wonomichi and the doctors blinked in surprise, not because of Lambo's ear ringing screech but because the Doll had actually known the term.

The curly haired looked faint.

"Doll Sets come in a set of seven." Lambo pointed at each Doll as if doing a head count, "There are eight of us here. No surprise there since the extra number is because of having a pair of twins in the Set." His eyes dart to Hayato's towel covered stomach, he yanks the fluffy material aside to get a better look at the coloured gems despite Hayato's protesting. "Why does he have so many?" he questions.

The silver haired Doll looked vaguely uncomfortable as Lambo ran his fingers over each individual gem.

"Ho, ho, ho! I am surprised. You seem to know quite a bit about Dolls."

Scrutinising forest green snapped to gaze warily at the Representative.

Lambo hesitantly points to the sleeping Doll, "It's his fault. My big brother _loves_ Dolls and studied everything he could about them. Every. Chance. He. Got. It was like an obsession!" He ranted. "I know so much about Dolls because I was forced to listen to all of his theories _and_ read all of his bloody research books."

Hayato recoiled in horror, "You read our research books?!"

Lambo pouted. "Reborn and Bianchi did too you know."

"My sister too?!" he squeaked. "Father! We hadn't even finished our research yet and people have already read it!"

His wailed confession had several eyebrows shooting up.

"Oh!" Wonomichi exclaimed. "I remember now!"

Everyone turned to face the man. "You were the genius fourteen year old who applied to the most well-known University in Slaka. The teachers and lecturers there practically sung your praises!"

Several doctors swung around to get a better look at the silver haired Doll, recognition slowly crawling onto their faces.

The Representative grimaced as he continued to speak, "You were three months away from graduating, and a reserved ticket to Zazibir under many well-regarded recommendations…"

Hayato gave a jerky nod, "Yeah… Until I went and fucked up."

The twins and Lambo exchanged confused glances.

"It made intercontinental news." Wonomichi whispered. "The biggest student slaughter since 2047."

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 6

**24** **th** **October**

 **Ouroboros Laboratory, Meeting Hall**

A piercing glare drilled into the back of his head.

After dropping the bombshell of the massacre, Hayato had almost entered a state of dissonance, if it hadn't been for the twins and Lambo to ground him, he would have shattered his own core.

Wonomichi knew that he had no tact when speaking but he hadn't expected such an unforeseen repercussion. He held back a shudder as he recalled the severe tongue lashing he got from their youngest doctor. The very same doctor who was now picking apart his existence by glare alone.

He glanced behind him and quickly turned away in fear.

He shifted restlessly from foot to foot causing the smaller doctor at his side to glance at him in mild amusement.

"Don't you think you ought to forgive Wono already?" the doctor called to his junior. "You know how he is."

The round doctor flinched when the scorching glare shifted from its intended target to him.

"Oh yes. _I_ know how he is. _We_ know how he is. Do you think those poor Dolls have any bloody idea?" Wonomichi and the doctor could have swallowed their own tongues, not a word was spoken in response to the question.

Wonomichi braved another look at the doctor, "Won't you forgive me just this once. I swear I will be extra careful from now on." The young man gave him a dubious look. "I promise. Don't be mad at me, it's scary."

"That's the point isn't it?" he scoffed. "When was the last time anyone ever scolded you?! Living for a long time does not make you a wise man. Learning from your mistakes does!"

Wonomichi suddenly found his shiny black shoes very interesting. Really, when was the last time he had ever been scolded?

His lips curled into an apologetic smile, the young man's brow twitched as he folded his arms and turned away with a huff.

Other than that mishap caused by his slip of tongue, the rest of the Set showed no signs of emotional outrage leading to dissonance. Their resonance levels were still stable and holding strong. But that was mostly due to the fact that they were still in the same building as their Set Leader.

Yet it was thanks to the young doctor whom had placated and coaxed the little ones with due explanations, getting them to split apart and follow their Port doctors for their preliminary neurological, skeletal and examinations.

The first round of tests had ended somewhere around five thirty this morning and they'd had only half an hour's respite before being carted off to the mana examination rooms for a gruelling round two.

It was important for any Doll to make sure they can tap into and manipulate their own mana. Magik sparks and weapon summons were taught first and foremost to all Dolls after their awakening.

The doctors assigned to the Set had reported to them about the weapon types the Set was able to summon, and truth be told, they were an odd assortment. Especially the weapons belonging to Hayato Gokudera, the obvious wild card among the members of the Set.

Wonomichi rubbed his face with a dejected sigh. He would need to apologise to the traumatised wild card in question, without saying something insensitive in addition.

From a corner of the theatre-styled room a sudden encompassing glow attracted everyone's attention. Sighing deeply, Wonomichi approached it.

.

.

.

The soft pattering sounds of small feet drew both Wonomichi and the doctors' attention towards the open doorway. He watched as the little ones entered the room in single file, escorted by their respective Port doctors, identified only by their coloured pins.

He also noticed how the Dolls that were intimately familiar with each other were grouping together and proceeded to raise an eyebrow at a tired looking Hayato and Lambo. Both boys were sitting as close to each other as possible without looking the least bit awkward nor uncomfortable.

Beside them were the twins Mukuro and Chrome, both of whom were holding hands while listening in on the white haired Ryohei and cheerful Takeshi speaking in hushed tones. Both Dolls were looking much better than yesterday night. Wonomichi recalled that both had been athletes when alive and were likely discussing their sports.

Blinking, his gaze then rested on the menacing Doll, Kyoya was sitting the furthest from his Set members, face twisted into an annoyed scowl as if breathing the same air as everyone else was harassing him. Takeshi occasionally shot him odd looks between the lulls in his conversation with Ryohei.

Unknown to Wonomichi the young doctor rolled his eyes at the giddy expression that he'd suddenly donned.

With a purposeful stride he joined the small man at the center of the podium. "Ho, ho, ho! I believe it's time to begin the induction, don't you agree Gia?" he says to the rotund doctor now beside him.

The doctor just gives him an exasperated smile, "Agreed my friend." He turns to their seated audience giving two attention grabbing claps.

"Good morning to all." He greets as several wide eyes snap to his form.

"My name is Giannini Gustavo, I am doctor, mechanical engineer and weapons tuner as well as respected elder among the workers of Ouroboros Laboratories and I have been given the honour of welcoming you little ones into the inner world of Mages!

"You've all passed a trial of fate and have met your individual ends. Some tragically, some painfully, some peacefully…" he paused. "But you were brought back for a purpose. A purpose that belongs solely to that of a Doll. The participation of the Hunt Millesimum."

The attentive hush that fell across the hall caused Wonomichi to smirk.

"Contrary to popular belief, the Hunt is no execution event, though you may have heard of it as such. It is, in actuality, an ancient appeasement ceremony that burdened Mages must participate in." the doctor's face contorted, "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it has been slated that your Set _must_ take part in the events to come. And should the need for you to sacrifice yourself arise, you must be willing to do what is necessary."

The female twin gasped in horror, "Does that mean that we have to die again?"

Wonomichi's eyes slid open, "If you wish to die again, it is your choice. But if you wish to live, you must fight and survive." He proclaimed.

Giannini sighed, "It is just bad luck that you've all been revived two months away from the beginning of the Hunt."

He shook his head, "Now, since none of you here hold the Tyme fragment, your duty in the Hunt will be to aid a fragment holder in the collecting of the missing shards." The doctor began rubbing his hands absently. "As a Set it is your duty to protect and look after each other, including your Set Leader, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the holder of the 29th recorded Tyme fragment."

There was a deafening sort of silence before Mukuro, Ryohei, Hayato and Hibari roared in outrage.

" _Why?!_ How could he have possibly gotten that fragment?!"

"No! My little brother extremely **does not** deserve this!"

"I am not going to let anyone **fucking** _ **touch him!"**_

"The little animal will not be targeted!"

The seated doctors and Wonomichi all reared back in shock. They had not been expecting such a strong reaction.

Giannini's grin was all teeth, "Beautiful!"

His response was met with open hostility swarming the hall.

"I did not mean anything awful." The doctor quickly defends. "I am very pleased that this is what you feel. Not many Sets wish to protect their Leaders. And ultimately they reject their bonds with each other.

"So congratulations! You are now officially recognised as the fourth successful Doll Set. The Cielo Set: Zircon Doll, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ruby Doll, Hayato Gokudera. Sapphire Doll, Takeshi Yamamoto. Emerald Doll, Lambo Sawada. Topaz Doll, Ryohei Sasagawa. Amethyst Doll, Kyoya Hibari. Lapis Lazuli Dolls, Mukuro and Chrome Rokudo."

Their bemusement was well worth the scare, Wonomichi thinks.

"Now moving on!" the doctor clapped loudly. "I will be giving you a crash course in 'Mage and Magik'. Just the basics so that when you are all assigned to your tutors, you know what they will be talking about."

Giannini takes a deep breath and rocked back on his heels, "First topic will be magik."

" _Magik_ is the result of _mana manifestation_ : it can manipulate the elements on a molecular and sometimes, atomic level. Mages can _use_ that manipulation to bring forth supernatural forces." Only three of the Dolls within the Set seem to be keeping up. "Those forces when manifested produce a particular _flavour_ , depending on that flavour, the mage will be able to produce magik of varying types and specialties."

The man gestures the seated doctors to hand out several printed sheets regarding that.

"To our knowledge, mages have seven differing flavours. Sweet, sour, spicy, salty, savoury, pungent and fat. On the page you will read how it relates to you."

Eyes darted to the page, faces contorted in concentration.

 _ **Flavours of Mages**_

 _ **Rubies – they produce a sour flavour thereby generating destruction magik, its nature element is fire.**_

 _ **Sapphires – they produce a savoury flavour and often generate serenity or dispel magik, its nature element is water.**_

 _ **Topaz – they produce a spicy flavour that generate activation magik and small amounts of cataclysmic magik, its nature element is light.**_

 _ **Emeralds – they produce a salty flavour that generates repel or protection magik, its nature element is electricity.**_

 _ **Amethysts – they produce a pungent or strong flavour that generates both augmenting and duplication magik, its nature element is wind.**_

 _ **Lapis Lazuli – they produce a fattening or thick flavour that generates creation magik, its nature element is darkness.**_

 _ **Zircon – they produce a sweet flavour that generates resonance, reserve and imitation magik, its nature element is of the earth.**_

He gives them a few minutes to read and absorb the information.

When most of them seem to have caught up he draws their attention once again.

"This is the basics on Manipulation magik. There are also two others but these are skills privy to all mages in the Doll class. And that is Summoning and Bonding magik." He pauses to cough.

"With this you are aware of what kinds of magik you are capable of. Any advanced knowledge on this subject will be delivered to you by your tutors." Giannini says wagging a finger.

Hayato closes his mouth with an audible 'click'.

"Ho, ho, ho, now comes the boring bits." Wonomichi informs, garnering raised eyebrows from the Set.

"As you may know, all living things in this world are called 'Denizens' and the majority are referred to as 'Mortals' whom were born to have a rather _limited_ lifespan."

The doctor sighed, "Mortals dominate the world's population and were originally the only type of beings that existed within this world. Centuries later, it was discovered that there were two subdivisions of mortals. The first subdivision are called the 'Immortals' and while that term is not very familiar to the public outside of Zazibir, the term 'Deity' is."

Giannini smiled at the sharp intakes of breath and reached for a bottled water.

"On the other hand, the second subdivision are called 'Mages', which were then branched further into the two classes we are well acquainted with today. The Masters and the Dolls." He uncorked the bottle cap and took a drink of the warm liquid.

The Representative decided put a few words in while Giannini soothed his vocal chords.

"Masters are well regarded in modern society and often horded by their respective continents. They are mages that specialize in Contracting and Casting magik and are well versed in herbology, jewel manipulation and combat."

Wonomichi folded his arms and hummed for a second, "But if I had to boast about one thing, it would be that the Dolls outclass Masters in a lot of ways."

Lambo slowly raised his hand, "But I thought that Dolls were weaker than their Masters."

The doctors and Wonomichi looked purely incredulous while Giannini brought forth a rainbow from his impressive spit take.

"When under a contract they may _appear_ that way," he begins with slight exasperation. "-but I guarantee you that Dolls are _not_ the weaker class." Giannini nods fiercely from the side.

Wonomichi huffed, "I will admit, mages on a whole were quite weak in the 'First Generation'. They could not use magik without dire consequences befalling them, and while they were powerful, their life spans were often cut much shorter."

"The 'Second Generation' of Dolls however, had longer if not infinite lifespans and could use magik with less consequences, they kept their adult appearance, did not age, did not need food nor drink and most definitely did not get sick." The Representative rolled his eyes. " _We_ may look mortal but that is where the similarities end." The emerald pendant around his throat glinted.

Giannini bit back a laugh at the look on the Set's faces when the implication registered.

Wonomichi closed his eyes, "The 'Third Generation' Dolls, which would be you all, are much the same as the second generation. The only differences between the seconds and thirds are their durability and uhm-" he coughed delicately here. " _-height_."

The male Lapis Lazuli sighed dramatically, causing some heads to swivel in his direction.

"Oh yes, how demeaning, now stuck within the forms of unruly brats." Mukuro swooned with a deadpan. "Woe is us!"

Giannini chuckled mutely as he joined Wonomichi near the front corner of the podium.

"Now that most of it has been explained there are two more things I need to mention and then we can wrap things up." He says energetically.

"If none of you have paid attention to tournament battles," There was some offended gasps from the Dolls.

Giannini smirked, "I supposed you wouldn't have noticed that Dolls come in Grades." Hayato and Lambo raised an eyebrow as if to say 'your point?'

Chuckling, the doctor listed. "These grades are as follows: D being normal, C being slightly above average, B being strong, A being dangerous and S being regarded as abnormal."

"And it's not just the grades you may not have noticed, but also an individual's 'Doll title'." Giannini groaned, "As you know, there are magik in words and most often, magik in names.

"Doll titles are actually true names. If a Master knows your true name and attempts a contract by calling it. Their call will reach out to your magik and establish an unbreakable bond via mana exchange.

"In Zazibir the only ones who will know your true names are us doctors, the second generation Dolls, the Aubade Council and the one chosen as your Master by said council. We do not breach confidentiality." Giannini smiled pleasantly, "I believe that is everything you need to know. Thank you for paying attention and I hope you do well in your training at the next location. Please collect a booklet from your Port doctors and read up on the information therein."

The Set accepts the booklets in confusion and Wonomichi decides to speak up once again.

"The booklet contains information like your stats, a list of Representatives that you can identify and call should trouble arise, rules and rituals, important name and faces." He lists. "I suggest you take your time in reading the entire booklet, though I will advise you to skip ahead and read up on the rules and rituals section."

As he finished speaking, the finely suited man gestured towards the exit with a benign smile.

"Now my dears, it is time for us to go home. To Paragon Household."

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Crystal Woods:** For one particular sentence my mind was in the gutter.

 **Crucifix HiME:** Eh...? 0_0


	8. Chapter 7

Wonomichi followed the line of Dolls obediently trailing after Ouroboros' youngest doctor. It was cute. Especially since they were all dressed up in their casual Doll attire.

Like their weapons, their clothing was also of a strange assortment, none of them quite matching with the other. As it were Kyoya, Takeshi and Ryohei were all decked off in traditional Rohan garb. Kyoya wore a simple white yukata and a glossy haori of black and deep purple, while Takeshi wore a pale blue kosode and grey hakama, both Dolls wore tabi and getas upon their tiny feet. It was a style native to the eastern natives of Wa if he wasn't mistaken.

He gazed contemplatively at Ryohei's bright yellow patterned shirt and black chong kraben, realizing belatedly that the style belonged to the south-western natives of Saen.

Lambo was dressed smartly in an all-black four piece lounge suit, the Emerald Doll looked like the walking representation of darkness and the only splash of colour was the deep blue ribbon wrapped around his top hat. The Doll was dressed like the Anglia royalty of Lativia.

The twins on the other hand were dressed like Lativia's common folk who reside in the surrounding forests, Mukuro wore a pure white linen shirt under a cream furred tunic, his pants were a light brown and his furred boots were the same cream as his tunic. In contrast, his sister, Chrome, wore a linen smock and leggings under a velvet surcoat in the colours of grey and deep blue. And to finish off the look they both wore matching feathered hair ornaments of black and white.

Then there was Hayato who wore a simple embroidered shirt and pants of white and gold with a silky scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. It took a moment too long for him to identify that it was the musician's uniform in Oscan, Oceania. The man went a little red in the cheeks at the thought of not recognising his Lord's cultural attire. After all, the man had hailed from Oceania when he had still been mortal.

Wonomichi blinked in surprise when he felt a gust of cold air hit his face full blast.

Taking a look around he noticed that they'd made it out of the back entrance of the Laboratory and the young doctor was gently assisting the Dolls into the rather extravagant limousine. Honestly, he was rather taken aback by the colour of the vehicle.

When the last Doll had gotten inside, the red haired doctor smirked and Wonomichi whimpered.

"Do I have to?"

The young doctor grinned, cheeks rosy red.

He hung his head in embarrassment and trudged into the vehicle. The moment he sat heavily onto the seat he turned to face the doctor and blanched at the barely held back laughter on the young man's face.

"I don't know what possessed our Lord to paint all of the Palace vehicles hot pink-" "He what?!" "-but the look on your face is hilarious. I can only imagine the faces the dignitaries will make when they see what's coming to pick them up."

After snickering to his heart's content, the doctor bent a little further to the wave at the Dolls, "It's going to be a long drive to the estate, so get all the rest you can. Be safe and I'll see you guys soon."

With that said he closed the door and hurried back into the building, away from the freezing gusts.

Lambo and Chrome stared longingly after the red head.

"Why couldn't he come with us?" The Emerald couldn't help but ask.

With a weak smile Wonomichi replied, "Because it is a very busy time, what with the Hunt looming ever so closely. Especially since he is also assigned as a participant of the Hunt, he's stretched rather thin."

Lambo and Chrome stared at the Representative in shock.

"He's a Master?!" Lambo yelped.

Chrome looked back and forth between him and the building out of the window, "But, is he really? He's… so _nice_."

Wonomichi's lip twitched, "Compared to the Masters viewed on public television I assume."

He giggled as some of them nodded.

"Ho, ho, ho! He is one of the _rare_ Masters. He does not take partake in the tournaments nor mingle with dreadful company when compared with the majority of _outside_ Masters."

Mukuro cocked an eyebrow, "Outside Masters?"

"Masters whom were not educated in Zazibir." Wonomichi smiled thinly, "Outsiders would try to be understanding but in the end it is a deception, they just want the fame and popularity that comes with being a Master. Very rarely will an outsider make a suitable Master, much less be recognised as one by the Council." He admits.

Hayato frowned, "The Master Selections…"

Wonomichi grimaced for the first time in front of the Set, "Yes… Well, speaking of the selections, the bar is set rather low since we need to have you all contracted in shortest amount of time possible. The Hunt will soon be upon us…we have little time to waste."

"Excuse me Mister Wonomichi. We have gained clearance and will now be departing."

The static deadpan of the chauffeur had Takeshi and Ryohei diving away from the speakers. Both Dolls looking mildly spooked.

"C-clearance?" Takeshi stuttered as the vehicle came to life and began to move.

Wonomichi held back a coo, "Hee, hee. The security to enter and exit the Laboratories are quite tight. This is where the Dolls are made after all. Well, the third generation Dolls in any case." He clarifies with a shrug. "A lot of radicals and rebels would like to get their hands and a power like ours you know."

Wonomichi straightened, "Speaking of, when you do enter into a contract you must do your very best to protect your Masters. Both your trivial standards and differences mean nothing in the face of letting a greater evil get their hands on you." Lambo and Ryohei slowly recoiled. "Contracts can be stolen, if you have not forgotten."

Takeshi's jaw dropped, "You mean it's actually real? It's not some kind of urban legend?"

Hayato snorted, "Oh no. It's definitely real... And if we don't want to get our asses poached then the fight is already on."

Opening his eyes, Wonomichi stared at each of the Dolls with a questioning look.

"Out of curiosity, what _are_ your combat prowess? I am aware that Ryohei here was a continental close combat heavy-weight champion," Ryohei puffed up like a proud peacock, "but what of the rest of you? No matter your newfound strength and speed, you will all be prey to older more experienced Dolls and underhanded Masters should you not know to defend yourselves."

Lambo groaned, "I've got zero fighting experience."

Chrome looked embarrassed, "Neither do I."

Mukuro buried his face in his hands, "That would be my fault, dear Chrome. I coddled you too much. I do have some street fighting experience though."

Lambo and Chrome spluttered, "But you're a designer!"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "And? I do have other hobbies you know."

Takeshi laughed, "Wow, that's so cool Mukuro!" He turned to look at the Representative, "I was a recognized athlete but I'm also a certified swordsman."

Ryohei and Lambo's eyes went round, it was their first time hearing it.

"Me and Kyoya used train at his dad's school. Oh, Fon and Tsuna too!"

Mukuro smirked, "Oh, the birdy trained with you?"

Kyoya shot the Lapis Lazuli a nasty glare, "No acquaintance of mine is allowed to be a weakling."

Takeshi laughed nervously before noticing the Ruby Doll slightly curling in on himself.

"What about you?" The Sapphire called. "Hayato right?"

The Ruby jumped a little and gave the cheerful Doll a weak glare, "Some street fighting experience, no real combat skills…" he muttered shortly.

Lambo slapped his hands into his chubby cheeks, "No way! How could someone who looks as innocent and cute as you, get into street fights?!"

Hayato whipped his head in Lambo's direction, barbed words on the tip of his tongue before he wilted. "I'm not even gonna bother…" he groaned.

Lambo rolled his eyes and tossed his top hat to one side. He crawled over to the Ruby and then latched onto him like an octopus, toppling them both into a lying position, "Take a nap. Lambo's supreme powers of tranquillity will give you awesome dreams!"

Hayato couldn't form a single coherent sentence as he tried get out from under the other Doll. Lambo cackling all the way.

Mukuro eyed them with mild interest, "How come you two are so close?"

Two pairs of green gazed at the Lapis Lazuli, "Lambo was the one who told me that Tsuna had passed away. We met when I rushed back to Arcadia." Hayato answered eventually.

Lambo nodded sagely, "After crying it out we just sort of bonded. I mean, we were both smart and liked weird things," Hayato snorted, "Not to mention, Hayato was _family_."

Ryohei tilted his head, "Family? Like _blood_ family?"

Lambo propped himself on his elbow, "Yep, Hayato's related to Tsuna on his mother's side."

Hayato gave a slow blink, "We're cousins."

Takeshi grinned, "Woah, that's like me and Kyoya."

Lambo smirked as he dropped himself flat to continue his octo-hold on the Ruby.

"Yep~! Though I'm surprised that you're even remotely related to stalker-bari. He never treats his relatives the way you and his brother does."

Kyoya eyeballed the Emerald in mild contempt.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me being related to him? …and why do you keep calling Kyo a stalker?"

Lambo deadpanned, "Seriously... Have you not seen the way he used to follow my brother around? I think he even used to spy on big brother in the bathroom sometimes."

"?!"

The Dolls plus Wonomichi stared at the uncomfortable Amethyst.

"It was a phase." He grumbled.

Lambo choked, "A phase he says… _Father_ , I'm surprised Reborn never tried to kill you."

Kyoya snorted, "Who says he never tried."

Hayato blinked up at Lambo, "Bianchi's fiancé? _That_ Reborn?"

It took a moment for that statement to settle in. Mukuro and Chrome gawked in delayed response, "Eh?! Reborn proposed?" they squawked.

Ryohei frowned, "What's so weird about Reborn getting hitched?"

Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome deadpanned, " _He's a bro-con."_

Mukuro snickered, "Not to mention a total coward, when it comes to commitment." He added slyly.

Chrome whacked him upside the head for that one.

The male Lapis Lazuli raised his hands to cradle his head in jest before a truly pained whimper left his lips. His sister echoing him.

One after the other, the members of the Set released confused cries as unsteady hands clutched at their cores. A strain like none they'd ever felt suddenly yanking at their consciousness.

Yet despite the unfamiliar strain Kyoya twisted his wrist and yanked up the sleeve of his yukata. Slate grey eyes zeroed in on the faint orange light bleeding through his purple gemstone as a muted crackling rendered him deaf.

.

.

.

Silently Wonomichi watched as the Cielo Set collapsed, their cries quieting until they'd lost all consciousness. He cast a quick glance to his watch and took out his phone, hitting his third speed dial.

Inching closer to the twins, he brushed back their long navy tresses to clinically observe the stones on their earlobe.

The call connected.

"Wonomichi." came Giannini's voice. "I counted thirteen minutes since they left the laboratory. What's their status?"

"The cores are reacting to the separation from its lynchpin as expected. The first wave of the strain has caused a forced shut down. Scorching is at its beginning stages. Resonance, stable." Wonomichi reports.

The doctor lets out a delighted laugh, "Good, good. As expected, the repercussions of separation is minimal. According to both our findings and Lord Kawahira's analysis, the strain in the resonance should incapacitate them shortly through the first wave. This has held true. They should regain consciousness after Hayato's Zircon passively activates. The scorching should remain in its minimal stages until Tsunayoshi awakens. Meanwhile, the Cielo Set should be prepared to encounter the discomfort of the ongoing strain."

Wonomichi nodded, "I will inform them upon their rising…" he trailed off.

The doctor gave a hum, "Is there something you want to ask Wono?"

The Representative cleared his throat, "I was wondering of the condition of the Zircon. As I recall, Tsunayoshi has had a previous case of severe scorching in his mana when he was mortal, how will this affect him thereafter? And will it have any effect on the other members of his Set?"

The doctor gave a short laugh, "You are worrying too much old friend. As a Grade S, that level of scorching might as well be nothing. But as for the any ill effects, there might be some."

Wonomichi straightened in alarm, "How will we deal with the effects? The Hunt is coming too soon, any disastrous symptoms may arise in the coming months! The Port Doctors are not allowed anywhere near the Hunt, has there been any counter measures made?"

Giannini sighed, "Lord Kawahira has already made arrangements."

Wonomichi stiffened, "I see…"

"On another note, have you made contact with the tutors assigned to the Set." The doctor questioned.

The Representative relaxed slightly, "Yes. They arrived at paragon household the day before yesterday and have already begun brainstorming a suitable training regimen for their students. To be noted, their Masters are situated in a hostel nearest to the air fields. That way, they can leave immediately upon their Dolls' completed objective."

"You don't sound very pleased."

He sighed, "Of course I am not! What was my Lord thinking?! …underhandedly stirring up a hornet's nest."

It was the doctor's turn to sigh, "I'm sure he means well."

Wonomichi deadpanned, "Doubtful. Milord has been in quite the troublesome mood as of late."

Wonomichi could practically feel the doctor raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really? I didn't notice. If anything, he's been in a very excitable mood lately. It's the first time I've ever seen him smile so much." Giannini muses.

Wonomichi smiled thinly, it was hard for his Lord to be happy anymore. Ever since the creation of third generation had been successful.

Not that it was a bad thing but Kawahira had lost the one person he couldn't bear to lose because of their creation, the man couldn't help but feel a bit bitter at their existence. But that bitterness had faded over time and now all that was left was helplessness and impatience. Because the one punished for the creation of the Dolls had not yet been released from their imprisonment.

This wasn't just a problem for Kawahira but for Wonomichi, the other second generation Dolls and a handful of the thirds. Their most precious person in all of Zara Asa was taken from them, all because that person wanted to find a way to contain the devastation the Hunt would bring.

It was centuries, nay, millennia past before the man could pick himself back up if not his own sake but the sake of the Dolls that adored their precious one now lost. Wonomichi was certain that if it hadn't been for their presence, the man would have wasted away in depression.

But the Representative noticed that his Lord had seemed to take an interest in certain individuals over the centuries. Each of them were selfless, each of them with the highest potential to become a Master or a Doll. Each of them worming their way into his heart before tragedy ripped them away.

Wonomichi still remembers the day that Tsunayoshi had first stepped foot into his Lord's life and refused to step back out. The little boy with too much love for Dolls and a resemblance that left Wonomichi more horrified than worried.

It's no wonder his Lord was so happy. Especially since that very same little boy cheated death and wasn't planning on dying again anytime soon.

"I can see why he would be." Wonomichi replies quietly.

Giannini chuckles, "That's exactly why you should have more faith in him. You have been stuck with him the longest haven't you?"

Another sigh, "I know."

"Good. Goo…urgh!" The sound of a body hitting the floor came through the receiver.

Wonomichi blinked and stared at his phone in worry. "Doctor…?"

"It's me Wonomichi."

Wonomichi felt his stomach drop, "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Quit chit-chatting and take care of the Cielo Set." Was the annoyed response.

The phone beeped twice signalling that the red haired doctor had ended the call.

 **TBC…**


End file.
